Such clamping components are known as connecting terminals for electrical conductors from DE 197 11 051 A1. The conductors are inserted into the conductor insertion channel via the spring bow through an aperture in the clamping limb into an area of the conductor insertion channel beneath the clamping spring. In this case, the conductor insertion channel is formed by a turn in the insulating housing which forms a funnel. In this case, a wall part adjoins the bearing limb of the clamping spring and merges virtually seamlessly with that end of the busbar which extends through the clamping limb.
DE 30 19 149 C2 has disclosed a screwless connection terminal, in which the end of an obliquely positioned bearing limb of a bent clamping spring rests with spring force on a conductor end, which is plugged through a conductor insertion channel into a free cavity.
Another embodiment of a connection terminal for electrical conductors is described in DE 35 14 097 C2 and DE 35 14 099 C2. Here too, a conductor end is first pushed through a conductor insertion channel, which reaches as far as the spring bow of a bent clamping spring, in order then to come into electrical contact with a bearing limb of the clamping spring which bears in sprung fashion. A further conductor pushed in from the side is plugged with its conductor end through a passage opening of a clamping limb of the clamping spring and, as a result of the spring force of the clamping limb, which spring force counteracts the spring force with respect to the bearing limb, is brought into contact at the end of the first conductor. In one embodiment, a busbar piece is arranged between the two conductor ends, which point in the opposite direction to one another.
DE 106 90 54 611 B4 has disclosed a spring-force clamping connection for electrical conductors, in which, in a similar way to in DE 30 19 149 C2, an electrical conductor is pushed with its conductor end through a conductor insertion channel and is pressed against a downwardly bent bearing limb of the clamping spring. The bearing limb is hereby displaced and bears against the conductor end which is pushed in beyond the clamping spring. The clamping spring is inserted into a bent busbar, with the result that the conductor end is pressed by the bearing limb against a contact limb of the busbar in order to ensure contact between the conductor and the busbar piece.
As a result of the positioning of the conductor insertion channel, known, for example, from DE 197 11 051 A1, with a substantial part of its length beneath the bearing limb of the clamping spring, a reduction in the physical height of the terminal component in the direction of extent of the conductor insertion channel has already been achieved.